


Worth The Wait

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning that Castiel doesn't exactly need the things that Dean has always viewed essential to love, the hunter finds himself adjusting in surprising ways.</p>
<p><b>Prompt</b>: Destiel + ace!Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

* * *

 

Dean ran his fingers over the angel’s stomach, an absent smile on his face that made him feel stupid and caused his hair to stand on end. Castiel tracked the ceiling above, chest rising and falling at slow pace, breath so quiet it was almost impossible to hear, and Dean loved the whole of it. The older’s skin still held onto the softness and feel of the shower they’d taken, and his hair was sticking into every direction, but he was  _here_  and that was all that mattered - the rest was just extra, something for Dean to feast his senses on: to feel, to smell, to hear, to taste. He leaned across the space and kissed the other’s shoulder, his own heart racing as he anticipated the response: the seraph’s fingertips landed into his short, recently trimmed hair that wasn’t nearly as wet as the angel’s was and caressed him slowly in a content way.

This was becoming a habit, and somehow Dean found himself more adjusted than he’d thought. He’d never once missed the heated kisses undoing the cleanliness of a recent shower, the sweat breaking over the already wet skin, the scent of washed bodies together, the taste of wet hair in mouth when it caught between kissing lips. He’d always thought himself almost overbearingly sexual and learning that Cas  _wasn’t_ , that it just wasn’t what Cas desired, had been more than a small shock to him. He’d feared he wouldn’t be able to feel full that way, and the thought of losing Castiel and what they had over something so seemingly insignificant had been terrifying and sent him to the bottle for a night that he truly had regretted in the morning as he’d worshipped the depths of his fresh porcelain mistress, but at the end of the day it seemed he’d fretted over nothing. He’d thought it’d change him, change  _them_ , change what they were together - but it hadn’t. Days had turned into weeks and weeks had trickled into months and here they were, closer than ever, and it was like Dean didn’t even desire anything else. There was no lack here, nothing that was missing; he got what he needed, and he gave back in more ways than he’d ever done in turn, and just seeing the satisfaction those things gave Castiel was more than enough reward for him at the end of the day that didn’t leave him wondering if he’d done enough after all.

There was no hunger to his touches or the kiss that they shared here. There was no fear either, for the first time in years - this seemed like the one thing that would stay. They’d fought for it, dammit, they’d earned it the hard way, but the reward… this had been worth it all.


End file.
